The Ten
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Stanley Pines has been living in Gravity Falls for ten years. On July 4, 1982 Stanley's twin, Stanford, comes to town for the weekend. When Stanley dissapears it's up to Stan and "the ten" to bring him back. Will they succeed? Or will Stanley be lost to the world forever?


**Stanley's POV:**

It's the Fourth of July. The people's third favorite holiday in this town. The first two being, Halloween and of course, Summerween. I walk out of my house, and take a deep breath. I could smell everything from hamburgers grilling on the many different grills to the fresh pine needles littering the forest floor.

I've been in this town for ten years now. Each year on July 4 they have this big cookout where everyone can eat, drink, and party the firework display at 9:00.

I checked my watch. 7:01. There was still about two hours until the firework display, but I was trying to get there early. Today my brother was visiting me. He's coming all the way from Columbia! A part of me wonder's why he was in Columbia, but another part of me tells me to just leave it because, well, my brother is an interesting person to say the least.

I started to walk into town where the cookout was being held when I heard a voice behind me say, "Stanley Pines! I am your brother! You will respect me, love me, feed me, and cater my every need until this weekend!" I stopped in my tracks, and smiled. I turned around and saw my identical twin brother staring back at me. "Oh, I'm sorry dear brother. Is there something you need?" I joked.

He laughed and thought for a moment. "Oh, I don't know... What about a hug?!" He said playfully as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back and thought man I pity the next man who goes through this...

He let go of me, and smiled. "Well! Let's get to that carnival you were telling me about!" He laughed. I smiled. "Uh, pretty sure I told you about a cookout." I corrected him. He shook his head. "Carnival...Cookout... It's all the same!" He said.

We started walking to the cookout. The smells of food was getting stronger and stronger, making me even more hungry than I already was. I was almost hypnotized by by the smell when I remembered something. "Hey Stan?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Where are your bags? With your extra clothes and stuff?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks. "I was supposed to bring more clothes than this?" He asked with a look of seriousness on his face. My eyes widened. "Stan! You didn't bring any other clothes?!" I asked in disbelief. He laughed and said, "Relax it's already in your house!"

I relaxed but then asked myself, how did he even get into my house to put his stuff away if he showed up behind me as soon as I walked away from the house? Did he-? "You broke in?!" I asked. He nodded his head yes like it was nothing wrong. I opened my mouth to ask him why he broke in when he started complaining, "How far away is this place? My feet hurt."

I rolled my eyes. He may be 52, but he acts like he's 5. "Calm down. We're almost there." We continued walking down the street. Occasionally little kids would run past us blowing bubbles. A few teens holding hands or firecrackers also passed us. It reminded me of my son, Lee. He moved out when he was twenty in the year of 1956. It may have been twenty six years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

We still keep in touch, and I believe that he had a son of his own not to long ago. Maybe eight or nine years ago, I'm not sure. I haven't met him yet, but hopefully I will soon. "I thought you said we were almost there!" Stan whined. I sighed. "Look straight ahead." He looked up, and saw the grills lined up, coolers lined up, a dance floor, and an open field where some people had already claimed their places for the show. His eyes lightened up. "Oo! Let's find a good spot first! Oh wait, no! Let's dance first! Oo, wait I got it! Let's dance, then eat, and the-" I cut him off.

"Slow down big boy." I said. "First of all we have to eat or all the food will be gone, second of all you know I don't dance." I said. He started to pout. "Fine! We won't dance!" He said. "But!" Oh no "I get to pick where we sit for the fireworks later!" I contemplated the idea. "Okay. That's not so bad. Deal." I said as we shook hands.

He smiled at me, and started walking to the food. "By the way, why were you in Columbia in the first place?" I asked him. He laughed nervously. "Um, well, you see, uh, Iwasinprison." He said quickly. "Wait what?!" I yelled. He smiled, and gasped. "Look brother! Corn dogs!" He said as he ran to the direction of the corn dogs. I ran after him. "Stan! We need to talk about this whole prison in Columbia thing!" I yelled.

?'s POV:

I watched as the older twin ran ahead after telling the other one he was in prison all this time. The other twin soon followed. I smiled evilly and said,

"Yes, yes, have your fun. For it shall soon be over..."


End file.
